


The Hotel Room

by celestialteapot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Three weeks into her new job Anthea spends the night in a hotel with Mycroft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hotel Room

Three weeks into her new job, Anthea found herself travelling (at very short notice) to Switzerland with Mycroft. It was just her luck that there had been a big mix-up with the rooms and she found herself standing next to him staring at a double bed.

Mycroft sighed and tiredly dropped his laptop case next to the room's single chair.

"We could share." Anthea said as she watched him visibly deflate.

"I'm flattered but I don't think that would be entirely appropriate, do you?"

She gave him a measured look, "you're old enough to be my father." He had the grace to look slightly embarrassed, "you're my boss and I don't think I'm your type as you're probably gay."

There was a dreadful silence during which she briefly wondered if they still put heads on spikes at the Tower London.

Then Mycroft laughed and she let out the breath she hadn't realised she was holding. "I don't think I'm quite old enough to be your father, unless he started very young. I am your boss and as such it would be completely inappropriate, and there is no probably." He smiled at her, "you're quite right. We're both adults there is no reason why we cannot share the bed."

"Unless you snore."


End file.
